


nice bumping into you

by DeansP1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: okay, so, this is based on an rp that i have ongoing. so i'll update whenever i can. also, this will be going back and forth between pov's, because it /is/ based on an rp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, this is based on an rp that i have ongoing. so i'll update whenever i can. also, this will be going back and forth between pov's, because it /is/ based on an rp.

He stumbled back when the kid, no, his kid, quite literally, bumped into him. "heya, kid," he said, putting a hand on their shoulder to steady them.

Frisk smiled. They were happy that they bumped into Sans. Sans was like family, he was their best friend; he always managed to put a smile on their face, and today was like always, despite the startle of bumping into him- literally. 

"Oh, hey, Sans." They laughed sheepishly, embarrassment clear. "Sorry for bumping into you, and thanks for steadying me."

"no problemo, kiddo." He chuckled, moving his hand up to ruffle their hair. Honestly, he didn't even know why he even cared about them. They did do a geno run. Right? His pupils disappeared while he got lost in his thoughts, his hand accidentally gripping their hair.

Frisk felt their face pale when they saw Sans' pupils disappear. They remembered the Bad Run and the pain and the fear. They remembered Chara and they remembered their body moving sometimes by itself and not caring about that at that point in time. They remembered Sans- how Sans looked exactly like that when he said, "...kids like you should be b u r n i n g i n h e l l ," and whenever he called them a dirty brother killer, and when he said scary things. They remembered him killing them over and over and over and over again. They remembered the dust and the people they now considered friends turning to nothing, disappearing, and they remembered all of the things that they, everyone, had said to them. They remembered Sans dying, too.

And it horrified them.

Frisk didn't want to remember.

They wondered when they had started shaking.

Why did Sans look like that? What was he thinking? Maybe he was remembering, too.

Frisk felt an ache down to their very soul. "...s-sans?"

He blinked, his pupils coming back. He looked confused for a second, before removing his grip on their hair. "sorry, just... thinking."

Frisk gave a shuddering sigh, "O...kay."

They couldn't meet Sans' gaze.

Not now.

Not when they remembered.

They had done so many bad things. They couldn't-wouldn't-blame it all on Chara, because they hadn't controlled them constantly. They weren't making them do all of those things.

It was all Frisk's fault.

It was entirely on them.

"hey," he said, bringing them close for a hug, "i'll patella you what, i'll get you some mickey d's later."

Frisk nodded, moving closer to Sans and burying their face in his jacket. "Sans?" they asked hesitantly.

"yeah, kid?"

"I'm sorry." they whispered against his jacket, voice slightly muffled. Their arms tightened more around his waist after a moment, though not enough to be painful, "I'm sorry," they repeated, slightly louder, less hesitant, less nervous and unsure.

"i know, kid. i know," he said, burying his face into their hair.

Frisk felt a smile spread across their face. "Thank you, Sans." And the relief was obvious in their voice. Because Frisk could tell that Sans understood just how sorry they were.

He nodded, pulling away. He gestured to the nearest alley. "c'mon, let's go home. i've got a shortcut," he said, wrapping an arm around them.

"Okay," they agreed easily, smiling up at him. Frisk actually liked the shortcuts a lot. They were fun. And they were going home! They wondered what they could do once they got home. "Hey, Sans? When we get home, do you wanna solve crossword puzzles with me?"

He nodded, walking towards the alley. When both of them got to the alley, he teleported the two of them onto the couch of his and Pap's house.

Frisk clapped their hands together and giggled, immediately moving around the room in their enthusiasm to find the crosswords. Crosswords were fun and Sans liked crosswords, too. They hoped they would cheer Sans up over the thoughts he'd been having. And that they would help them forget again, if only for awhile. 

Yes, crossword puzzles were very good things.

He gets up, groaning a small bit. Why he groaned was because his hip almost gave out. "now. where did i put them?" he asked to himself, walking over to the desk his pet rock was on. He opened the drawer, smiling when he found the puzzles. 

Frisk pouted. "Sans!" they called out from their place, crouched and looking under the couch, "Have you found the crosswords yet? I can't find them." They let out a small huff as they stood back up.

"yeah," he said, turning around with a couple crossword books in his hands.

Frisk cheered, running over with a hop to their step. This was going to be so much fun!

He slowly walked to the couch, sitting down with an 'oof'.

Frisk couldn't help the grin they had when they watched Sans plop down onto the couch; just like always. They followed shortly after, sitting beside Sans and staring at the crossword book in excitement as they waited for him to open it.

He handed it to them, revealing another one under the first. He snapped his fingers, materializing a couple pencils.

Frisk smiled at him, "Thank you, Sans." They looked down at the crossword puzzle and their smile grew.

Yep. This was going to be fun; there was no doubt about it.

"yep," he said, looking down and starting to do his own puzzle.

Frisk, working on the crossword, let their mind drift- though thankfully not on the Bad Run, but the Good Run. They had made so many friends, they had done so many fun things with all of them; like crosswords and puns with Sans.

They wouldn't change a single thing.

Even though, yes, they often had the urge to Reset, so they could experience it all again.

They couldn't give in to that though. Not when they'd reached the Surface and their friends were happy and content as they were.

And yet... Frisk couldn't help their thoughts moving from the adventures and fun and their friends to Resetting.

Maybe they should do it after all.

There wouldn't be any harm done.

Just one more time, Frisk promised theirself.

They weren't very good at keeping promises though, were they?

He wrapped an arm around them, knowing...something.

Frisk startled. "Huh?"

For a moment, they just blinked owlishly at Sans, as if wondering how he was there- why he was there- and why they were there, too.

"O-Oh! Sans- what is it?" Their words rushed out, and they had an awful feeling- like Sans somehow knew what they were thinking...

But that was ridiculous, right?

He couldn't possibly know.

Not even he could hear someone else's thoughts.

"c'mon. you look like you're having bad thoughts. stop it."

Frisk nodded.

But they knew that the thoughts would never stop.

They would pretend for Sans though.

They were determined to.

He shrugged, going back to his puzzle.

"Sans?" Frisk tugged at his jacket, "Can we go get some Nice Cream? Please?"

They liked Nice Cream more than the ice cream they used to eat before they fell into the Underground. They hoped Sans said yes. They really wanted some.

He nodded, setting the puzzle down and standing up.

Frisk beamed at Sans, jumping up to stand beside him. "Thanks, Sans! You're the best!"

"of course," he said, wrapping an arm around them and teleporting to the nice cream stand.

The shortcuts never got old. They were always really fun. Frisk ran toward the Nice Cream stand the moment the shortcut ended, tugging Sans along by the sleeve of his jacket with excitement. "Hurry up, Sans!"

He chuckles. "just give me a second, here," he said, walking semi-slowly towards the stand.

"But Sans!" Frisk tried to speed up his pace. They were unable to run very fast with him walking like that.

Frisk eyed the stand just feet away.

"Please?"

He wipes away a bead of sweat that was on his forehead. "do you know how exhausting taking a shortcut is?"

Frisk immediately felt guilty and stopped trying to pull him along. They let go of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Sans."

"it's okay, kiddo. i don't mind," he said, walking up to the stand and ordering two of the nice creams.

Frisk held out a hand towards him, smiling almost shyly (as if to ask if it was okay that they have one-) and stomping the guilt down; Sans said it's okay, so it's okay, they reminded theirself.

He handed one to them, noticing the short look of guilt on their face. He decided not to say anything a/boat/ it.

"Thanks, Sans!" Frisk helped themself to the Nice Cream.

They tried to think of something to say to ease the tension coiled unpleasantly in their soul.

"nice weather we're having, eh?" he asked, trying to make small talk as he ate his nice cream.

"Mhm." Frisk nodded their head in agreement. "It is. It's great weather for picnics and other fun stuff!" Frisk took another bite of the Nice Cream. "We should invite everyone on a picnic sometime. That'd be fun. Maybe tomorrow or something like that?" They looked at Sans and smiled.

He nodded. "yeah. that'd be great," he said, taking another bite.

Frisk swung their free arm around Sans as best they could, avoiding the Nice Cream he was eating-and keeping theirs far away, too-and hugged him, "Great!"

They laughed with the joy they were feeling.

It was going to be so fun!

"yeah," he said, taking another bite.

"So..." they hesitated, brief flashes of other timelines- of a red scarf and a voice that said it believed in them and they could do better- of a big, goofy, yet pained grin that turned to dust in a heartbeat...they pushed the images away and forced the words out, despite the crushing guilt, their smile forced (though people never seemed to realize when they did that; except Sans), "How's Papyrus been lately? I haven't had the chance to speak with him for a few days."

"he's great, kiddo," he said, noticing the forced smile and not saying anything about it.

"Good!" Frisk exclaimed, and the smile was less forced and more genuine.

A few minutes later, the two of them finish their ice cream.


End file.
